


Seven Spouses for Seven Paladins

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It’s tradition,” Allura said.





	Seven Spouses for Seven Paladins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> You mentioned shipping all of Team Voltron, and this immediately popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!

“It’s tradition,” Allura said. “In order to ensure that the paladins’ bonds are as strong as they can be, they must all marry.”

“What?” five paladins said in unison, with varying levels of confusion and dismay.

Shiro was the first to string together an objection. “Why would that include you and Coran?”

“As your leader, it is important that you trust me at least as much as you trust each other. And…” Allura sighed. “Do you really want to be the one to tell Coran we’re all getting married without him?”

There was a pause. “… When’s the wedding?” Hunk asked.


End file.
